


My Supernova

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: Just another story of how Misty and Cordelia could have met alternatively.Cordelia is married to Hank and the headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy. Misty is a secret witch and secret homosexual in a church community studying Botany.One day she has a vision that Cordelia welcomes her in the academy ...(Summary & title under progress. AU.)
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty hard to write in this fandom. All the story ideas have been written for hundreds of times already and I really don't have another good idea. Also I hate that I didn't join this fandom earlier. Oh and also I hate my way of writing plus my bad language knowledge. I apologise but I just love to write so I do it and hope that you like it anyway and that you forgive me my bad writing 😂  
> Well, enjoy!

I was looking around absent-mindedly. Too much was going on inside this house, the music was too loud and bad, the people were too drunk and annoying. David had fled to another room with a cute boy and left me alone. Great. David himself had suggested to go to this party with me, to show everyone that we were together. Our fake relationship had been his idea, too. After my coming out to my parents they had agreed that it was just a phase and I would soon turn "normal" again. But they had avoided me ever since. Then I had met David during the first semester of my Botany studies. I had befriended him and found out that he shared a dilemma with me: He was gay and a Christian. With a slight difference: His parents were huge homophobes. He had come up with the great idea of pretending to be in an alibi relationship so he wouldn't have to tell his parents about his preference. Worked great for a few months, until now. He had met someone, flirted with him and twenty minutes ago they had vanished. Left me alone, sipping my drink.  
Every now and then another study buddy stopped and asked me where David was and I always repeated the same: "Fetching a drink for us." I didn't care about that they could see I already had a drink.  
Until a girl of my class stopped in front of me. With a guilty expression in her face she told me:  
"I just caught David making out with a guy. I'm so sorry, Misty."  
I pretended to be heartbroken and all but in reality I was just angry at David. _He_ had been the one wanting to hide his sexuality! _I_ did not have a problem with mine. And now _I_ was the one that David had cheated on. Reputedly. I was the stupid one.  
I didn't care so much about the other people from university but I cared about my parents. They had almost thrown a party after hearing about me and David. What should I tell them? Should I tell them the truth?  
While walking away from the dorm house where the party had been, I noticed that someone was following me. I stopped to see that it was a blonde woman, dressed in black. She had dark eyebrows, full lips and I noticed her gentle, brown eyes as she came to stand in front of me. She was older than me. I immediately knew that she was another vision.  
My head would ache if I had visions. Lately it had happened quite a lot. People I haven't met before, exams, the lottery. The predictions were quite accurate. The lady stepped up to me and with her chocolate brown eyes she looked into mine. I held my breath and touched her arm but, just as expected, my hand went through her.  
The vision smiled, opened her mouth and spoke.  
"You belong to Miss Robichaux's Academy."  
I had never heard of this place but I didn't ask, she wouldn't answer me anyway. It was a vision.  
"Welcome home," she spoke again and then she dissolved.  
Huh. Now that was weird. But, since my visions usually meant something, I pulled out my phone to Google that special Miss Robichaux's Academy.  
And it turned out it was a place for extraordinary girls in New Orleans. Only girls. And it seemed to be some kind of a private high school. Why would this be a good place for me?

Nonetheless I called a few days after the vision. I hadn't dared to call on Sunday after the party and then I had forgotten about the vision.  
But on Thursday I had a dream about the brown eyed woman. It was nothing special but I got up at seven anyway. Careful not to wake my room mate Anna, who wouldn't have her linguistic course until ten, I went into the bathroom. Luckily our little dorm room had a bathroom for ourselves.  
I dialled the number and a woman picked up. I instantly recognised the gentle voice of the vision from Saturday.  
"Miss Robichaux's Academy, Cordelia Foxx speaking, how can I help?"  
I held my breath again. Cordelia ... What a lovely name. "I - hi! Good morning and sorry for the early call. I'm Misty Day. Could I have a look at your school? It seems promising and I think I could fit well in there."  
Cordelia didn't answer for a while. Then she said slowly, "I'm not sure. We aren't a usual school ... how did you come to know of us?"  
"It may sound weird, so I better not tell ya," I said and suddenly remembered what people have often told me about my dialect. I always tried to hide it because people usually didn't like it.  
"Tell me," Cordelia said though. "I'm eager to hear."  
"Well, I had a vision," I answered. "Someone of your school appeared in front of me told me to join."  
"Mhm," Cordelia said and I could hear the scratching of a pen on paper. "So you had a vision. Does this happen a lot?"  
"Not so much. Well, lately a little more often and also what I see always happens," I sighed. She believed me? Insane! "Uhm ... I also think it was you, Miss Foxx."  
"What, me?" Cordelia asked in surprise.  
"The one telling me to come. I recognise your voice. You're blonde and you have brown eyes." I squeezed my eyes together, hoping that my visions wouldn't let me down.  
And really, Cordelia chuckled. "I think you should come and have a look at our academy. When would you have time to visit us?"  
"I study Botany in Lafayette." I bit my lip. "On Saturday, maybe? I don't own a car, so it's gonna take a while -"  
"Don't worry about that, Misty," Cordelia replied. "We'll pick you up. Just tell me where you live and we'll send someone."

The rest of the week I was a nervous wreck.  
David and I had officially 'broken up' and now had to avoid each other. This was hard, since he and I were good friends and we sat next to each other in almost every class. David had apologised to me via SMS, telling me that Leon, that guy he had made out with, was probably more than just a one time fling. I was so happy for him. Really. But it was annoying that people would ask me about him all the time. "How do you feel after your boyfriend broke up with you for another man?" I couldn't hear it anymore.  
My newest answer was simply, "I feel okay. Love is love, isn't it? Besides that, I know that he's bisexual. I've always known that, no big thing. I don't think we'll remain friends but I'll forgive him."  
David was bisexual, that was our newest story. People would ask too many questions if they found out that David was gay. Why did he date a girl then? Maybe they didn't date? Why would a girl like Misty pretend that she dated a gay man? Maybe she's gay herself?  
I was sure about my sexuality but wasn't ready for a big coming out. Not after my parents' reaction.  
I knew I should be proud of myself and like myself and all and I really did ... but all in all I was just insecure. I was a secret lesbian. And a secret whatever it was. Was I a medium? A clairvoyant? I had no idea but I've had visions as a child already. When I was a child, they were pretty intense. It was about myself bringing dead people back to life. I've never tried it so far - of course not. I've always been afraid of these visions.  
When I stepped out of the college house I already spotted a black limousine. Two men in suits were waiting in front of it and they were staring at me. At first I was sure they weren't waiting for me but when I got closer, one of them opened the door.  
"Misty Day?" the other one said and I nodded.  
"Please get inside. Mrs Foxx is awaiting you."  
Mrs ... Foxx? Cordelia was married? Damn, I had called her _Miss_ Foxx on the phone! Without another word I entered the limousine. As I looked outside, I spotted the faces of David and Leon. They were staring at me and I sank back into the seat. The last thing I needed was gossip about me driving in a black limo.

Miss Robichaux's Academy was a big, white and beautiful house. So much more than I was used to. Suddenly I felt totally underdressed in my long, white skirt and light pink blouse. Especially as Cordelia Foxx stepped out of her office, wearing her outfit from the vision: A tight, black leather skirt that reached to her knees and a black satin shirt. She smiled as she spotted me and my heart almost stopped beating.  
She was _goddamn_ beautiful. And of course her hair was straight and well tended while mine was curly and messy as always.   
"Misty Day?" Cordelia asked and I nodded. The dumpling inside my throat was enourmos. She took my hand and shook it in a friendly gesture, her brown eyes scanning my face. "I'm Cordelia. Miss Cordelia, as most of the students tend to call me. Please follow me into my office, I have some questions to you."  
Like a baby duck I followed her, not able to prevent myself from checking out her backside. She was simply gorgeous. I suspected her to be around thirty. And she was the headmistress? The owner of this school? Damn girl.  
She addressed me to sit down before seating herself. She grabbed her glasses from the desk and put them on, making me faint almost immediately. I totally had a weakness for women with glasses.  
"So - you have visions?" she asked me after opening her laptop. "When did they start?"  
"When I was a child, Miss."  
She typed something.  
"What do you see?"  
"Different stuff. People I haven't met before. Test results. Lottery results. They come very rarely but at least once a year and they're always accurate. And as a child I had regular visions about me bringing people back from the dead. It was so creepy, I had to take a therapy." I looked at Cordelia. "Am I insane?"  
But Cordelia smiled. "You're a very talented young woman, Misty. How old are you, if I may ask?"  
"Turned twenty-one last June, Miss," I said shyly.  
"You're older than the rest of the girls, then." Cordelia typed again. "When in June?"  
"29th," I replied and looked around the room. The founder of this school must have been quite rich. "So what is this place?"  
"Its a coven," Cordelia replied and I looked at her.  
"Pardon me?"  
"A coven," Cordelia repeated. "As in witch circle."  
I raised my brows. "Witches."  
"Yes, Misty. I think you're a witch. But to try that, we need to test you. If the test result is positive, I would like to offer you a place in this coven. If the result is negative, you won't remember any of this encounter. It will be a very basic test. Are you ready?"  
"Uhm ... yeah," I replied nervously. Witches? Damn.  
Cordelia lead me into the living room, where four other girls were waiting. They all looked very curious, besides another blonde girl. She looked very annoyed.  
"Girls, this is Misty," Cordelia introduced me. "She may join the coven soon. Misty - here you see five objects." She pointed at the table in the middle of the room. There was a picture of a dog, a rubber duck, a lighter, a hair brush and a pair of sunglasses on it. "One of each of them belong to the girls and me. I enchanted one of those objects and I simply want you to tell me which one it is. If you are a witch you'll know."  
I nodded and stepped forward. Suddenly I wished to be here. I wanted to be a witch. I wanted to escape from my family and be with this beautiful woman instead. Study witchcraft instead of Botany. I took the objects but none of them felt different. I panicked. I wasn't a witch ... damn. That was that. I swallowed hard and looked up to tell her - as I felt that headache again. My vision headache. And then I saw Cordelia in the vision, stepping up to the annoyed looking girl. She was holding the hair brush.  
 _"You disenchanted_ _it_ _!"_ the vision Cordelia scolded her angrily.  
I took the brush and the girls gasped.  
"This one," I said and looked at Cordelia. "You enchanted the brush but ... one of the girls took the enchantment away."  
Silence.  
Until Cordelia grabbed the brush from my grip and went to the girl, just as in my vision. "You!" she called. "You disenchanted it!"  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "We don't need her. We're fine."  
"I'll deal with you later, Madison," Cordelia muttered and turned back to me, smiling. "You belong to Miss Robichaux's Academy," she said. "Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

"I apologise for Madison," Cordelia spoke up as we sat down in the office again. "She's a difficult case."  
"No matter, at least I passed the test," I said with a shrug and Cordelia nodded.  
"About that - how did you know?"  
"I had another vision," I said slowly. "It was you again. You were holding the brush and screaming at Madison for taking the enchantment away."  
"Very good," said Cordelia and leaned forward, looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes through the glasses. I tried to keep calm. My insides were trembling and my mind was singing _Brown Eyed Girl_.  
"Would you like to live here? Lafayette is too far away for commuting."  
"I would like to but what about my studies?" I asked carefully.  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to do both," Cordelia said and leaned back again. I immediately missed her closeness. "Which semester are you in?"  
"My third," I answered and Cordelia sighed.  
"I had hoped you'd be further. Well, I wanted to offer you to finish your studies and then come here but that won't work then. But if you want to continue Botany - which I'd totally understand, too - you're welcome to do so. Otherwise we have a greenhouse and I am very interested in plants as well. I could teach you about the magic of plants, how reincarnation spells work and how witches use them for protection instead of the medicinal benefits only. What do you say?"  
The imagination building up in my mind made me almost go crazy. So I would work with Cordelia closely? She would teach me? Privately, maybe? My fingers were prickling and I knew that _this_ was exactly what I wanted. Yet I was unsure. "Could I tell ya next week? I'm having an important exam on Wednesday and after that one I'll probably know if I wanna continue or not. But I'll call ya."  
Cordelia smiled. "Sure!" Then she stood up and I did too. She circelled the desk and took my hands into hers. I held my breath. "But don't forget that we would love to have you here," she said, her eyes searching mine again. My heart was doing a breakdance. "A witch with your talents and knowledge needs to be in a coven. And if you ever had the feeling that you didn't belong, it's over now. This is your coven. Your home."  
I nodded. "Thanks, Miss Cordelia. I'll call you on Wednesday."  
She escorted me to the door. I went back to the limo, while having a strange feeling of loneliness. It got worse the further we got away from the academy.  
Was it because of the coven or Cordelia?  
I didn't know but what I knew for sure: I needed to see this gorgeous woman again.

On Monday I walked straight to the administration office and told the lady I wanted to quit my studies after the end of the week. I had to sign some contracts and then I was dismissed. One week. I wasn't sure what to do with my stuff. I couldn't tell my parents that I would be a full member of a _coven_ soon. But if I asked my Daddy to help me move, he would ask questions. And he would know where I would live.  
I thought about it for a day and decided that I had to ask Cordelia for help.

Wednesday came and I had decided to finally tell my friends.  
Anna reacted sadly when I told her I would quit but I could see that she was glad about living alone. She was a night owl and I was an early bird.  
David felt guilty when I told him. "Is it because of me?" he asked. "Me and Leon?"  
"Hell, no. Botany is just not the right thing for me," I told him and hugged him. We didn't care about the other students staring at us. "Plus," I whispered into his ear, "the new college I'll be at has a hot as fuck teacher. I'd like to know more about her."  
"A college? Is it like a private college?"  
"Hm, yeah. Why?" I had to be careful to not tell too much.  
"Those guys who picked you up on Saturday. Were they from this college?"  
"Yes," I admitted. "I won't tell you which one it is, just in case my parents will ask you. They don't know. And I don't want them to know. If they ask you, tell them I ran away. And that you have no idea where I went."  
"So ... basically tell them the truth," David said and hugged me again.  
"Yes," I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dave. Please let's stay in contact. And good luck to you and Leon."

On Thursday I called Cordelia.  
I was shaking when I heard her wonderful voice again. Damn, how I hated having a crush on a teacher.  
"Miss Robichaux's Academy, Cordelia Foxx speaking."  
"Hi! Miss Cordelia, it's Misty Day."  
"Misty! I was awaiting your call."  
I swallowed about how happy she sounded.  
"Yeah, sorry. I had a lot to do yesterday but ... I have decided. I want to move. I already quit my studies, tomorrow will be my last day."  
"That is wonderful!" Cordelia called. "We'll prepare a room for you, then."  
"Thanks. But there's one thing." I bit my lip. "I don't know how to bring my stuff to your place. I don't have a driver's licence and I can't ask my Dad to help me. Long story. Uhm ... would there be a chance that you could help me?"  
"Of course, Misty! I'll send someone." Even though I couldn't see Cordelia, I knew that she was smiling.  
And knowing that, I had to smile too. "Great. Tomorrow around five would be amazin'."  
"I'll tell them. See you tomorrow, then!"  
I threw myself on my bed. "Yeah. See ya tomorrow." I couldn't wait to see her again.

On Friday I was a nervous wreck again. Anna had helped me to pack my things into boxes and now we were talking about my new college. I had told her that it was a Christian private college my parents forced me to go (Anna didn't question it) and that I would continue my Botany studies there. To become a Christian nurse or whatever. Luckily Anna was an atheist and had no idea about those things, more than that, she didn't even care.  
At five o'clock straight I received a call from a forgein number. As I picked up, a man spoke.  
"Misty Day? It's the moving support. We're downstairs."  
"Great, thanks!" I called into the phone excitedly and hung up. Anna offered to help me carrying the boxes down and I agreed.  
Downstairs I spotted the lorry immediately. And the man leaning against it.  
"Oh hello," Anna said and started to grin. "You'll drive with him? Woah, try to keep your hands to yourself."  
That wouldn't be hard, then. That man was ... well, definitely not my type. First of all, he was a man. Second ... no, the first reason was good enough already. We placed the boxes down and the man came closer. "Misty Day?" he looked between Anna and me.  
"Yup," I replied and the man smiled at me.  
"Hi. I'm Hank Foxx. Cordelia told me to pick up you and you stuff."  
"Oh," I said and looked at the man. "Are you her brother?" _Please be her brother ... He_ _doesn't_ _look like it but please be -_  
"Her husband. I'm her husband."  
Fuck.  
I hated him already.  
"Oh. Nice." I swallowed. "I'll get the rest of the boxes."  
I grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her back to the entrance.  
"Oh damn, he's married," Anna sighed while walking upstairs.  
I laughed. "Seriously, Anne? Didn't know you liked guys like him." Didn't know _Cordelia_ liked guys like him. I had thought her husband would be tall. Taller than me and that man. Muscular. Maybe have long hair, I don't know. And I had been sure that he was dark blonde. I had the feeling that Cordelia would rather be with someone blonde.  
"I like all guys. I don't really have a preference. What is yours, by the way? Besides gay."  
"Hm?" I looked at Anna and blushed.  
"I meant David," Anna replied and I coughed.  
"Oh. Eh - I like warm, brown eyes combined with blonde hair."  
"Aww," Anna gushed and pushed the door to our room open once again. "Alright, let's get this shit downstairs."

The drive with Hank Foxx was weird. He was nice, somehow, but since I could only think of him having sex with my new headmistress, I couldn't really look at him.  
He asked a lot about the Botany studies and plants in general and told me that "his wife" was enjoying working in the greenhouse all day.  
I tried to be polite and nice and pretend to care about what he was telling me.  
And after a long drive (it had definitely lasted longer than a week ago) the lorry finally came to stop in front of the academy.  
Him and a young, blonde butler helped me carrying the boxes to the house and upstairs. The butler introduced himself as Kyle and told me to follow him to my room.  
The room was as big as the one I had shared with Anna and it also had a bathroom. I was alone, though. There was another bed but it seemed to be empty.  
"Do I have a roommate?" I asked Kyle, who shook his head.  
"Not yet, Miss Day."  
"Misty is just fine, I'm not that old yet," I told him and Kyle nodded understanding.  
Then he left me alone to unpack my things.  
And while I hung up my clothes, someone knocked at my door.  
"Come in!" I called and my heart jumped in excitement as no one else but Cordelia entered.  
"Glad to see you have arrived," she said happily. "Do you like your room?"  
"I love it!" I called. "It's so light and nice. The bed is really comfy and I have a bathroom for myself! Couldn't be any better. My room mate at the college was okay. We weren't friends but we got along quite well. Though she never dried the bathroom floor after coming out of the shower. Thus I'm glad I don't have to share my bathroom anymore."  
Cordelia laughed. "I feel you. I have to share my bathroom too, it can be pretty annoying."  
"Oh, right," I said and continued hanging up my things. Yeah, right. She was married to that guy.  
"So ...," Cordelia started again. She obviously didn't want to leave. "Have you decided? About if you want me to teach you about plants?"  
"Of course I want that, Miss Cordelia," I answered without looking at her. I was scared that she could sense the real reason for me wanting her to study me.  
"That's great! Usually no one cares about the plants! Oh, I'm so excited!" Cordelia clapped her hands and I had to smile. "I knew you and I would get along great."  
"Hmm," I just made and pretended to be really interested in my Fleetwood Mac shirt.  
Cordelia didn't leave.  
"Is that a band?" she asked me and now I had to turn and look at her.  
"The best band on earth!" I called. "Don't you know them?"  
"I'm not so much into music," Cordelia answered with a shrug. "Not enough time."  
"Oh, you gotta check 'em out," I said happily and now Cordelia was the one to smile.  
"I like your accent," she said softly and I could feel the heat creep into my cheeks.  
"Really? Usually people tell me they don't."  
"I like it. It's nice. It suits your voice."  
The heat in my cheeks turned worse. "Thanks. Uh ... tell me something about the house. Are there any rules I should better stick to, what about food, what about laundry?"  
"We have a washing machine in the basement, if you need your clothes to be washed, just put them into the box downstairs. Kyle washes everything once a week on Sunday. Food is served at seven a.m., at one p.m. and once again at seven in the evening. We have a cook, Delphine, you'll need to tell her about what you don't like to eat. And rules ..." Cordelia smiled. "Don't kill anybody."  
I swallowed. "Has this happened before?"  
Cordelia sighed and tried to search for eye contact. I couldn't. I would die internally.  
"Yes, sadly it has happened before. But don't worry - You're under my protection."  
Now I looked at her.  
Chocolate brown eyes, a beautiful smile and caramel coloured hair that liked softer than anything else.  
 _My_ _brown_ _eyed girl._  
If coming here had been a good idea?


End file.
